<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Getting rid of the past by McChicken221</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045215">Getting rid of the past</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/McChicken221/pseuds/McChicken221'>McChicken221</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The adventures of Futaba and Ren Sakura [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Head Shaving, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Persona 5 Protagonist &amp; Sakura Futaba Are Siblings, Persona 5 Protagonist Has Bad Parents, Platonic Relationships, Sakura Sojiro Adopts Persona 5 Protagonist, Short Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:07:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/McChicken221/pseuds/McChicken221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren's hair reminds him too much of his parents and asks Futaba to help him get rid of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren &amp; Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira &amp; Sakura Futaba, Persona 5 Protagonist &amp; Sakura Futaba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The adventures of Futaba and Ren Sakura [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Getting rid of the past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ren's hair reminds him too much of his parents, and asks Futaba to help him get rid of it.</p><p>Ren and Futaba are siblings change my mind.</p><p>Also Ren is short because I love that headcanon, like he's smaller than Futaba, just roll with it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ren's home life was never the best, especially at home. His parents were consistently abusive, and did everything from outright neglecting Ren to hitting him, leaving scars, some never leaving his body, but one of their favorite things to do was pulling him by his hair.</p><p>Ren and Futaba were currently in the bathroom with a few tools, an electric razor, safety razors and shaving cream. Today Ren wanted to get rid of the past. </p><p>Ren was sitting on a chair in front of Futaba who was currently getting ready with the razor. "Are you 100% sure you want to do this?" Futaba asks gently. Ren takes a deep breath and whispered "yes please, I need to do this."</p><p>With that Futaba turns on the electric razor, removes the guard and places it to the middle of Ren's forehead and slowly pulls back. Ren's black hair slowly begins to cascade off his head, leaving behind a barely visidle black stubble, an almost bald strip. Ren looks at this happening in the mirror and slowly begins to smile, he's finally beginning to get rid of his parent's influence over him.</p><p>"I'm going to miss your fluffy hair." Futaba says solemnly. Ren just smiles at her as Futaba continues shaving to the left side of his head, tiny stubble being left behind</p><p>This continues in silence until only stubble is left on Ren's head. Futaba runs the razor over his head a few more times to make sure she didn't miss any stray hairs, rendering him almost bald. Futaba blows away any stray hairs and rubs a towel over his head. "This looks good now if you want to keep at least a little bit of hair." Futaba says gently. Ren shakes his head "please I need to get rid of all of it." He whispers. "OK Ren-ren" she says sweetly, giving a light kiss to his head.</p><p>She grabs the bottle of shaving cream, squeezes some on top of Ren's head, and begins to spread it all over his head, making sure to cover every spot of his hair.</p><p>"You ready to be a cue ball?" Futaba teases lightly. "Mhmm." Ren replies. With that Futaba grabs a safety razor, places it at Ren's forehead and pulls back leaving behind a pale strip of smooth skin. "You're going to look so pretty." She says gently as she continues to shave away the cream, "I thought I was already pretty?" Ren asks with a smile. "What I meant that you'll continue to be pretty."</p><p>Soon enough Futaba was done, she wipes away any cream with towel, then covers Ren's face, "You ready to see the new you?" She asks. He gives a slight nod, and Futaba slowly lifts the towel, revealing to Ren his bald head. He lightly gasps, slowly reaching to touch his head, it was as if he never had hair, he slowly starts to tear up with a smile. "Are you ok?" Futaba asks worryingly. Instead of answering he turns around and hugs Futaba, burying his now bald head into her neck, feeling her skin against his head. "Thank you." His whispers lightly, tightens his grip on his sister. She smiles returning the hug "no problem Ren-ren" Futaba says sweetly, kissing him on top of his head. She grabs some lotion, and spreads it over his head, leaving it smooth and shiny.</p><p>"Now it's my turn." Futaba says suddenly. Before Ren can ask what she meant by that, Futaba suddenly grabs the electric razor turns it on, raises it to her forehead, and pills back leaving small orange stubble. Ren gasps "Futaba why?" He whispers. "I'm not about to make you go through this alone, what kind of sister would I be?" She says with a smile. Fresh tears begin to show as Ren hugs her tighter "love you 'Taba" he says with a sob. "Love you to Ren-ren, now help me finish the job." He looks up and nods with a smile, and Futaba takes a seat, handing the razor to Ren, and he begins to shave the rest of the hair away. Soon enough, all that was left on Futaba's head was orange stubble.</p><p>"Wow this is weird, can't say I don't like it though," Futaba says with a smile "do you want to be as bald as me?" Ren asks. Futaba looks back to her brother, smiles and nods. Ren smiles back and grabs the bottle of shaving cream, squeezes some on top of her head, and spreads it all over her stubble. He then grabs the safety razor and begins shaving away the cream, leaving behind smooth skin. "Sojiro is going to kill you." Ren teases. Futaba laughs "probably but it'll be worth it if it means I died for you" she says sweetly, and Ren feels more tears pricking at his eyes. </p><p>Soon enough Futaba was rid of all of her hair, leaving her completely bald. Ren grabs some lotion and spreads it over Futaba's head, leaving her head smooth and shiny.</p><p>She stands up and looks down at Ren, "how do I look?" She asks shyly. Ren smiles and hugs her again, his head under hers, "beautiful, I love you so much 'Taba, thank you for doing this." Futaba rests her bald head on top of Ren's, "of cause Ren, I did this because I love you, plus I'm already liking this style, so we both may be bald for a while." She says with a smile.</p><p>They clean the hair on the ground, and they both sit on Futaba's bed. Futaba rests her head on top of Ren's head, grabs her phone, takes a selfie with Ren, and sends it to the group chat saying "We got a haircut!" And as the chat gets flooded with messages by the other Phantom Thieves, Futaba wraps her arms around Ren, stroking his bald head. Ren smiles and buries his head into her neck and hugs her tightly, "Love you 'Taba" he says and begins to grow tired after the eventful day. Futaba smiles and hugs him back feeling tired herself and as they slowly fall asleep in each others arms Futaba whispers back "love you too Ren-ren" and they fall asleep, with Ren wandering how he got such a great sister.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Maybe I'll make a series about Ren and Futaba being siblings, depends if I'm lazy or not.</p><p>Also this is my first fanfic so let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>